Shirohime's Middle School Life
by AceBuddyX
Summary: Shirohime Hanabe, is the daughter of the Hanabe group. She moved to Japan from America and now gets along with her life in Teiko middle school. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

This story was an inspiration by _10nuada_, author of _Our Basketball Princess-Aya Hiragii_. I suggest you read it and I am sorry about any problems you have that can be hateful or etc. _Bye~_

* * *

Chapter1

Hanabe Shirohime, 14 years old with magenta red hair and dark red eyes. She was the daughter of the Hanabe company, known for their successfulness and power. She currently moved to Japan from America and now attends Teikou Middle School, in her second year. Basketball was an interest for her and she grew up to love it (although in this story, explaining/describing might be hard).

A group of people were in front of the school entrance, whispering about something."Look, its Shirohime,"someone said. "Why does there have to be a lot of people here when I just came here?!" she said as she got out of her limo. "Well, people always find out, ma'am." said her butler, Hideki Ichiro. "Ichiro-kun, you know when to pick me up, right?" "Yes, my lady. I'll be leaving now," said Ichiro. As time passed,_"Hm... Teiko's policy is ridiculous,"_ she thought remembering what the principal said when the ceremony was about to end, "Winning is everything!" "Why should winning be everything?" she remarked. She arrived at her class and was asked to introduced herself, "Hanabe Shirohime, I have just moved here from America. And it is a pleasure to meet you all, I hope I can meet some new people and be friends with everyone," silence was in the air and she then made her way back to her seat.

**~Lunch Time~ **

When Shirohime was walking to the cafeteria, avoiding some people, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Kya!" she said, but instead of falling on the ground, someone was holding her by the hand. She looked up to see a tall person, _"So tall! Is he even a middle schooler?!"_ "Eh? Can I have that?" the person said, pointing to whatever was in her other hand. "My maiubo? You can have it, but can I eat with you?" she said, smiling at the person. "Sure," he said and took the maiubo from Shirohime, whom she hold her hand out to give to him. "I'm Hanabe Shirohime, what's your name?" "Murasakibara Atsushi," he said, opening the maiubo pack. "Eh... You have a long name, Atsushi." she said. "Atsushi?" he said, looking at her. "Sorry, a habit of mine. I just moved here from America, today is my first day here." When they were done eating their lunch, "I'll see you tomorrow, Atsushi!" she was seen waving to him and leaving to her class.

**~After School~**

"School was tiring, Ichiro-kun." said Shirohime, yawning. "School can be tiring sometimes ma'am," he said, closing the door to the limo when Shirohime got in. When they got to her house, "Where's Emiru?" she asked, going inside looking for someone. "Onee-chan!" said a girl's voice. "Emiru and I are upstairs," said another girl's voice. Shirohime then went up to the second floor of the house and spotted her two sisters in the bathroom, Emiru and Hoshimi, the magenta haired girls were doing something. "What are you guys doing? And where's Ryuu?" asked Shirohime. "Onii-san is studying and I'm doing Hoshimi-chan's hair!" said Emiru. "How was school?" Hoshimi asked. "Tiring!" replied Shirohime. Ryuu was the first born in the family, next was Hoshimi, then Shirohime, and Emiru was last, making her the youngest in the family. "Eh? I'm going to my room, call me when it's time to eat," said Shirohime, already going to her room. She then opened her door and went inside her room, "-huff- I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? Hopefully, someone not tall like Atsushi," she said, smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shirohime was walking towards the cafeteria, searching for Murasakibara.

"Just look for someone tall," she said.

Then she spotted him and headed to where he was, "Atsushi!"

"Hm? Hana-chin?" he said, looking at her.

"H-Hana-chin?" she said, dumbfounded.

Murasakibara only looked at her hands and stared at them a long time, "Hana-chin, I have to go. Aka-chin will be mad," he said, already making his way to somewhere.

"Eh?! But... Nevermind," she said.

"There she is!" said a group of people, running towards Shirohime.

A lot of people were saying her name and asking her out and etc, but this only made her temper go up.

"Can't I have some peace and quiet nowadays?!" she said, angrily.

Clearly, this was only half of her being angry, when she's really angry... she's invulnerable.

When she said that, many people had already leave, fearing her. She made a dash for it and tried to hide somewhere where people won't see her.

"Where am I?" she said, looking around. She then heard squeaking like someone running in a gym and saw a door open near where she was and decided to peek inside.

"Eh? It's Atsushi, he plays basketball?" she said.

"Do you need something?" said a unfamiliar voice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was passing by and saw my friend, Atsushi." she said.

"Murasakibaracchi? I can't believe he made friends with someone, he rarely hangs out with anyone but eat his sweets," said the yellow hair.

"Eh? Aren't you Kise Ryouta?" asked Shirohime.

"Yes, and you are?" he said, looking at her in a amused way.

"Hanabe Shirohime," she said smiling at him.

"Eh? Hime? I'll call you Himecchi!" he said, smiling at her name.

"Himecchi?! I've already been called Hana-chin, now it's Himecchi?" she said, disappointed by the people she met these days.

"Let's go inside!" said Kise, pushing her inside.

"What?" she replied about to say no, but was inside before she knew it

"Murasakibaracchi, look who I brought!" said Kise childishly.

"Hana-chin?" he said, looking at a frowning Shirohime.

"Ryouta here forced me to," she replied, glaring at Kise.

Kise was scared by her glare and ran to hide behind Murasakibara," Himecchi is scary!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Himecchi," she said.

"Wah!" Kise whined more this time and was about to received Shirohime's arm lock when her phone rang.

"Ryouta, you were lucky." she said smiling to him and picked up her phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" she said. Murasakibara and Kise plus the others looked at her.

"Okay," she replied, then closed her phone. "I'll be leaving, bye!"

She then leaved and Kise was happy he didn't suffer her wrath, but when he looked at her again, he saw her looking at him which made him shiver again.

"Murasakibaracchi, how can she be your friend?" he said looking at the purple head.

" We just met accidentally," he replied, then went back to eating his snacks.

* * *

I Think This Chapter Is Short~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Atsushi! I'm bored," said Shirohime, she was done eating her lunch and was watching him eat.

He then stood up and walked to who knows where. They then arrived at the gym,

"Eh! It's Murasakibaracchi and Himecch-" Kise said but stop what he was saying.

"You can call me that now, it's fine with me," she said instead of giving him a arm lock.

Kise's face light up like a child and he suddenly tackled her," Yay!" he said.

Shirohime didn't mind this and let him did what he wanted.

She then spotted a blue haired boy and the three other people with him when," Who's that?" he said.

"Hanabe Shirohime," she said.

"Hm... then what are you doing here?" he asked.

"She's here with me," said Murasakibara lazily, the others(Except Shirohime and Kise) were a bit shocked to hear that. Murasakibara never goes to practice and yet he came because of his friend just because she was bored.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"It's Aomine Daiki," he replied then went back to what he was doing.

"Then who are those three people looking at us?" she said out of nowhere.

A light blue hair boy suddenly walked up towards her unnoticed by the others and introduced himself,

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," he said.

"Eh? You have some low presence there," she said.

"Huh? You can see him?" Kise asked.

"Yes, why? Is it his presence that you can't seem him?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Kise, his eye twitching.

The green head said his name was Midorima Shintaro, the only one left was that red head. His name as he said it was Akashi Seijuro.

"Basketball must be something you all like," she said, looking at the basketballs on the rack.

"Sure is, do you want to watch us practice after school?" asked Kise.

"Sure!" she said happily.

The bell for lunch ended and they had to go back to their classes.

**~After school~**

Shirohime was walking towards the gym when she spotted Kuroko, in his hands was a book.

"Tetsuya!" she said, he looked up and saw her.

"Hanabe-kun, I didn't think you would come afterschool to see us," he said.

"Just call me Shirohime and I would come," she said.

They arrived at the gym and the others except Aomine, Shirohime went to sit on the bleachers and watch them practice.

"The Generation of Miracles are really good," said a first stringer.

"Eh? Who are the Generation of Miracles?" she asked.

"Huh? Its Shirohime, oh, the GoM is the all star team of Teiko, in our team we have six players known as our basketball prodigies here." the boy said.

"So the GoM is Atsushi, Ryota, Daiki, Tetsuya, Shintaro and Seijuro..." she thought.

She contined watching them and thought they were good at basketball.," Aomine plays like he really loves basketball, the others too. But... therelacking something," she thought, then got up when the practice was over and waited for Ichiro to come pick her up. In a few minutes, he came and drove her back to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm running out of ideas T-T

* * *

Shirohime yawned for the umpteenth time covering her mouth,"I didn't get enough sleep," she thought.

"-huff- Class is almost over, I haven't seen Atsushi and the rest today."

The bell rang for the end of school, when she heard it she immediately got up and packed her stuff then got out of the room. She was almost outside when," Himecchi! Wait for me," said someone.

She looked behind her and saw Kise running to her," Oh Ryouta, what do you want?"

"Aren't you going to come watch us?" he asked.

"Watch what?" she asked,confused.

"Defeat Kyona Middle School(I just thought up a middle school name), well, it's just a practice match," he said.

"What's the point?" she replied, they continued bickering over this when she ended it.

"Okay, fine. I'll come but I have to tell Ichiro-kun to come pick me up later," she said.

"Okay," he replied, in his mind,"Yay!" He was smiling like an idiot when he convinced her to come.

"Done, let's go," she said.

Unknown to them, three girls and fans of Kise, were hiding behind a bush and wondered why Kise asked her to watch the GoM's practice. Jealousy enraged them when he smiled at her when she replied.

Shirohime and Kise arrived at the gym in no time and

"Look, I brought Himecchi!" said the overjoyed model, going to the GoM.

"I didn't think you would come, Hana-chin," Murasakibara said.

"I didn't want to, but Ryouta here wanted me to come." she said looking at Kise.

"Hehe," Kise said, smiling at the rest of them.

She went to sit on the bleachers on the bottom and waited for them to play.

**~Time Skip~**

In the end ,Teiko won. She already knew this would happen as her point for why she should come watch them play. She then walked to the GoM,"Good game, now I'll be leaving." she said bluntly.

"Eh? That's it?" Kise said fake crying at her.

She walked outside and just was about to reached her limo when she saw someone," I know your out there," she said out loud.

Three girls came out, staring at her. "Oh, it's Ryouta's fangirls," she said.

"What's your relationship with Kise?" the girl in the middle said.

"Relationship? Hm.. I'll say, we're really close," she said, joking about Kise and them being close.

"What?!" the girls said, fuming at Shirohime.

"Pfft! Just kidding, that was a joke. Ryouta and I are only friends," said Shirohime, laughing at the girls.

Clearly, this made the girls mad," Hanabe! If your joking, we better not see you with Kise-kun doing anything."

"Why would I do that? Ryouta can be annoying sometimes, if you get to know him, really..." she said thinking.

"What," the girls said.

"Bye!" she said, waving to them and arrived to the front of the school and saw Ichiro.

"Did you have a good day, madam?" asked Ichiro.

"Yes, I did." she said smiling.

"I had a crazy day."

* * *

Sorry If It's Short, Am Running Out Of Ideas Already~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Beep Beep Beep) Shirohime's eyes open when she heard her alarm go off. It was 7:20, she planned to go to the mall with Kise, since she received a text from him. She regretted giving her number to him, since he kept on texting her. She then got up and began to get ready for the day, headed to her closet and looked for something to wear. She was now headed to the dining room, already hungry, and saw only Ryuu, Hoshimi, and Emiru eating.

"Did they left already?" she asked, mentioning her parents.

"Yes, there always busy as usual," said Emiru, looking at her.

She then sat down and began eating, it was a silent breakfast for the Hanabe children when whom their parents were always busy.

When they were done eating, she got up and told them where she was going for the day,

" I'll be at the mall with my friend, Kise. See you later," she said, then left.

Inside her limo, she was annoyed by the calls and texts from Kise, even though the time she should be there was 8:00, Kise was already there.

She reached her destination and saw Kise, wearing a gray cardigan with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and black shuguli shoes. Of course, he was wearing sunglasses as his disguise, which Shirohime bet his fans would notice right away it was him.

"Ichiro-kun, I'll call you when we're done." she said getting out of the car.

She walked up to him and said," Ryouta, your early. Were you that excited?"

He light up like a light bulb and hugged her," Himecchi! I was too excited, so I cam early." he said.

He looked at her outfit and wondered if that was how she dresses normally.

She was wearing a black shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie, jeans, and black combat boots. "That disguise of yours is bad. Your hair color is yellow, who else would people here think when they see someone with yellow hair?!" she said, then entered the building.

"Eh! Wait for me," he said.

Shirohime was practically dragged around by Kise, since Kise's attention was distracted by something different.

"Ryouta, go wait over there. I need to use the restroom," she said, pointing to the fast food store named Maji.

A few minutes later, she was walking towards Maji when someone accidentally bumped her. Which caused her to fall on the ground, "How can someone just accidentally bumped into me when there's not a lot of people here?" she said to herself, then got up.

A boy with dark red hair came up to her,"Sorry for bumping into you."

Then the person next to him put his arm around the red haired boy's shoulder,"Sorry about Taiga, we arrived here from America for something which made him excited, he can be careless sometimes." he said.

"Oi!" the red headed boy said, obviously annoyed by his friend's remark.

"It's fine by me, you two arrirved here from America too?" she said, noticing they had matching necklaces with a metal ring.

"Yep. Why are you asking? Oh right, I'm Kagami Taiga." the red boy said.

"Himuro Tatsuya's my name," the other boy said.

She noticed he had a beauty mark under his right eye, and suddenly realized she didn't say her name.  
"I'm Hanabe Shirohime. I moved here from America too," she said smiling at them.

"Oh..." they both said.

She then looked at her phone," I have to go, my friend is waiting for me," she said.

"I see, hope we meet again." said Kagami.

"We will, Taiga and Tatsuya." she then left them and went back to Kise.

"What took you so long?" he said, whining at her.

"That was only ten minutes," she said, checking her phone.

"Hm, are you hungry?" she asked, to Kise.

"No, I already ate a sandwich when you were in the restroom," he said.

"Eh, then you'll have to wait for me again. I'm kinda hungry myself." she said going up to the counter.

"What," Kise said, he apparently bought what he wanted, mostly sports stuff.

She then came back with a burger and a water bottle, eating a bit fast to her likeliness.

They continued looking around and ended their day," Himecchi, would you consider this a date?" Kise asked looking at her.

"Mm... I guess. I don't mind dates really," she said,"Ah, Ichiro-kun's here, see you tomorrow Kise. I enjoyed spending my time with you." she said, giving him one of her smiles.

"Eh. I'll see you tomorrow, Himecchi." he said.

She got in her limo and drove off thinking about something," Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya," she said smiling.

"What will it be like if we see each other again?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shirohime was walking with Satsuki Momoi, Aomine's childhood friend to Momoi's house.

Momoi wanted Shirohime to come to the fall festival, which she forced the GoM to come too, which they'll meet later at a park. Now they were at her house while Momoi went to talk to her mother. Shirohime was looking around the house when Momoi's mother came, "Satsuki, I'm sure I have another kimono for your friend Hanabe, to wear." she said, going back into a room.

"Hanabe-chan, we got your kimono." said Momoi smiling.

"Your house is nice." she said.

"Thanks," replied Momoi, "Now come in and get changed."

In a few minutes, Shirohime and Momoi came out wearing kimonos.

"Satsuki you look great!" said Shirohime, Momoi was wearing a pink kimono with flowery designs and a yellow sash around her waist.

"Hm, you too." replied Momoi, looking at her.

Shirohime had a black and red kimono with simple red roses as a design with a white sash.

" Now, out you girls go. Daiki and your other friends are probably waiting at the park for you guys."

said her mother, pushing them out the door.

They arrived soon at the park and saw the GoM near a pond, "Dai-chan, we're here!" said Momoi, calling Aomine and the others.

" Himecchi looks pretty!" said Kise going to her.

"Who cares," Shirohime said, leaving him and following Momoi to the festival which was near Momoi's house.

"Ne, Don't you guys agree with me?" said Kise asking the others.

"Hanabe-kun does look pretty," said Kuroko, agreeing with Kise.

"She does," said Murasakibara and Aomine.

"I don't see why you three need to agree with him, we're just going to a festival which I agree to go to," said Shirohime.

"We're here," said Momoi, stopping them.

"Shugoi," said Kise.

"What are we going to go now?" said Shirohime, glancing at Momoi.

" Go goldfish scooping?" said Kise, childishly.

"Eat?" said Murasakibara lazily.

"Eh? A water balloon yo yo?" said Shirohime looking at a inflatable pool of water balloons.

"There a dollar each," said the man selling them.

"I'll buy one," said Shirohime giving the man money, then chosed a red balloon with all the colors of the rainbow on it. Soon she was playing with her balloon," Ne, this is fun." she said.

"Really? Too bad mine already pop when I first played with it," said Momoi, disappointed.

The GoM were looking at her, wondering how a balloon can be fun. Shirohime sensed this and looked at them," What? It's like bouncing a basketball." she said.

Then she heard a pop and saw the remains of her balloon and her hand wet,

" I hit it a bit hard," she said.

" Can we eat something?" said Murasakibara, clearly agitated since he didn't ate any snacks yet.

"Atsushi, I can buy you some taiyaki." Shirohime said looking at a booth with fish waffles inside it.

Since Murasakibara wanted taiyaki, Shrohime bought enough for everyone. Soon, everyone was eating/ enjoying their taiyaki unlike Murasakibara who had four of them and was devouring them wholeheartedly.

They were walking around when Shirohime spotted a crepe booth, "Eh! I'm out of money, I did use all of it to buy taiyaki for us." she said, "Aw.." She was still looking at the crepe when Akashi noticed her stopping and looking at a crepe booth.

"Shirohime, did you wanted to eat that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said gloomly.

"Can I buy one crepe," said Akashi asking the vendor.

"Huh? Your going to buy one for me," she asked

"Sure, my thanks for buying me that taiyaki," he said smiling at her.

"Arigato Seijuro," she said smiling too, then enjoyed her crepe when she got it.

"This is good," she thought to herself.

When it was time for everyone to go home, the GoM parted and left for their houses.

After dressing back to her clothes and waiting for her butler to come and pick her up, she thought about what the GoM and her will do in the future

* * *

**_Sorry If This Chapter Seems Boring Or Too Short For You~_**

**_Ace~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I wish we can move on to something other than this subject," said Shirohime quietly to herself.

It was the usual day for her and class was getting a bit boring for her, then she heard the bell for lunch and got up. When she was in the hallway, she noticed a girl with light tangerine (orange) hair, which was what made her stand out from most of the students who saw her and her amber eyes. Shirohime remembered the orange haired girl was in her class too, she then saw a group of students going to the tangerine haired girl, they were making fun of her looks and Shirohime, who was walking by saw one boy raising his arm. It was then that she knew he was going to punch her so she stopped him from doing so.

"Hey, you shouldn't bully someone just because of their looks and punching is a violation of the school policy," Shirohime said.

The boy who was about to punched the tangerine haired girl then said, "If it isn't Shirohime. Your next when were finished with this girl," he looked at the girl behind Shirohime and was about to make a move.

Out of nowhere, Shirohime grabbed his arm harshly and flipped him off his feet.

"Didn't you hear me?" she said, then glared at him and his fellow friends.

"Hmph, let's go." said one of the boys, soon the group leaved.

"Arigato, you didn't need to save me." the girl behind Shirohime said.

"Oh, I couldn't help it. Besides, it sometimes happen to me too." she replied.

"Suzuki Asuka's my name," the girl said.

"Hanabe Shirohime," she replied, shaking Suzuki's hand.

"So, Hanabe. What's your favorite color, food ,etc?" asked Suzuki as they were eating.

"My favorite color... to be precise I have three. Their white, black, and red. My favorite food, I don't really have one." said Shirohime.

"So I know your favorite color and food. Isn't there more?" Suzuki said.

"Basketball is what I do most of the time, I sometimes like to do new stuffs too." replied Shirohime.

They were talking on and on when they heard the bell for lunch, "Eh? Already over." said Suzuki.

"We can talk tomorrow," said Shirohime smiling at her.

They went to their class and smiled at each other when they entered.

"What a interesting day," thought Shirohime, looking out the classroom window.

* * *

Sorry if it's short. I'm going camping with my favorite cousins, so I'm too worked up on it.

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hanabe, why are we going to the gym?" asked Suzuki.

"Your free afterschool, so I might as well introduce you to my friends since your new too." said Shirohime.

They arrived at the gym and saw some of the first stringers playing.

"Himecchi, who's that with you?" asked Kise, whom was sitting on a bench with Murasakibara and Kuroko.

"She's my friend," said Shirohime.

"I'm Suzuki Asuka.? said Suzuki.

"What a unique name, I'm Kise Ryouta." Kise said smiling at her.

"Konbanwa, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," said Kuroko bluntly.

"Murasakibara is the one with purple hair," said Shirohime noticing that Murasakibara was eating his snacks and introduced him herself.

"Aominecchi and the others are practicing over there," said Kise pointing to the court.

"Aomine is the one with blue hair, Midorima has green hair, and Akashi has red hair," said Shirohime pointing to three people.

Five minutes pass and Aomine and the others decided to take a break.

"Eh? Who's that?" said Aomine, noticing Suzuki.

"Suzuki Asuka's the name, I'm with Hanabe. " said Suzuki smiling a little.

"Oh..." was what Aomine said.

Suzuki then saw a girl with pink hair coming up to them," Who's this, Hanabe-chan?" asked Momoi.

"She's Suzuki Asuka, my friend." replied Shirohime.

"Hm, I'm Satsuki Momoi," she said," I was wondering about going to the beach this Saturday, Dai-chan's coming also. So why not all of you come with us."

"In that case, all of us should go." said Akashi.

"A trip to the beach? Where is it at?" said Suzuki.

"Not far, since my parents booked a private place for me already. We can go," said Momoi.

"I'm free, since I will get to see Himecchi in a swimsuit." said Kise happily.

"I'll come, since you suggest it." said Shirohime.

* * *

I Think I Went A Bit Far When Momoi Said Her Parents Booked A Private Place For Her At The Beach.

Oh Well, Chapter 9 May Be Out Tomorrow Since I Just Typed It Out. Bye :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shirohime woke up to hear music and realized it was her phone ringing, she answered it and had to hold it back sine the caller was speaking loudly.

"Himecchi! Get up and look outside your balcony." said Kise on the phone.

"Huh? Look outside?" she said, getting up and opening the doors to her balcony.

Outside she saw the GoM, Momoi, and Suzuki, "How did you guys know my address?" Shirohime said.

"Simple, since Momoicchi is close to you and you did tell her your address," replied Kise smiling way too happily.

"I did?" she said, confused.

"Anyways, hurry up and get down here." said Kise.

"Sure," she replied, she then returned back to her room and begin to change.

While going she grabbed her luggage of clothes for the trip, since Suzuki said one day at a beach wouldn't be fun and suggested they stayed and look around town too. On her way to the door, she passed the dining room and saw Emiru and her mother too, since it was rare for her mother to be at home instead of at work.

"Okaa-san? It's quite a surprise to see you here. Why aren't you at work?" said Shirohime.

"I had a day off, I do work hard and your father wanted me to rest a day from all the stress. And where are you going, if I may ask?" replied her mother.

"My friends and I are going to the beach and stayed over there for two days and one night. We plan to look around town too," said Shirohime.

"Making friends fast already? That's good, you may as well have a nice trip." her mother said, smiling at her.

"Bye bye, Onee-chan!" said Emiru smiling.

"See you," she said happily.

She went outside and saw her friends standing near her door, "Are we ready?" said Suzuki, looking around.

"Guess so," said Murasakibara, he carried a large grocery bag full of something.

"Probably snacks and candy," thought Shirohime.

"Let's go, wouldn't want to stay here all day." said Momoi.

"Right," said Shirohime.

They got inside Akashi's limo and waited inside for the driver to start the car and drove off to the beach.

**~10 minutes later~**

"Look, the beach!" said Kise and Suzuki in unison.

"The water looks refreshing," said Momoi staring outside the window.

They got outside and begin to grab their stuff to suite they were staying in, "Hanabe, Momoi. Let's hurry up, I wanna escape this heat," said Suzuki, grabbing the two of them and headed to their rooms.

"Geez, Asuka. But your right, today is a hot day," said Shirohime.

"Aw, don't mind it. Momoi-chan actually is enjoying herself too." said Suzuki.

"Momoi-chan?" said Momoi, utterly thinking why Suzuki now started using honorifics.

"It's boring just saying like that, so I decided to use honorifics, Hanabe-chan!" said Suzuki looking at Shirohime.

"I see," she said, going to her room and went to change.

**~Few minutes later~**

"It's a perfect day at the beach, despite this temperature" said Momoi.

"Ano, where's Akashi and the others?" said Shirohime, looking around while she put on some suntan lotion.

"There still busy doing something," said Suzuki popping out of nowhere, "Eh, Shirohime-chan and Momoi-chan's swimsuit looks pretty. Mine looks plain."

Shirohime's swimsuit was a strapless white bikini and white swim shorts to match. Momoi's was a bikini the color of cotton candy.

"Eh, I think your looking great too." Momoi said, smiling at Suzuki.

Suzuki's swimsuit was a amaranth pink tankini.

Suddenly Suzuki began to blush, as she was looking behind Shirohime and Momoi.

"Suzuki? Why are you blushing?" asked Momoi.

Shirohime looked behind her and saw the GoM,"Oh, that's it?"

"W-What do you mean that's it? I just thought that-" said Suzuki.

"Okay, okay. I get it," said Shirohime, smiling at her.

"Himecchi!" said Kise, he tackled Shirohime and they both fall on the ground.

"Kise-chan, calling Hanabe-chan 'Himecchi' sounds weird." said Suzuki.

"Kise-chan?" said Murasakibara, pausing his eating.

"Suzuki decided to use honorifics," Momoi said replying to his question.

"Ryouta, get off me!" Shirohime said.

"Nani? Himecchi seems like a fine name to me," said Kise.

"I'm just saying," the tangerine haired girl(Suzuki) said.

"Well, if your going to be talking like that. I might as well enjoy my time," Shirohime said, standing next to a beach umbrella and holding her towel.

"But I thought we were gonna swim today," said Suzuki, whimpering along with Kise.

But Shirohime was already sitting down and reading a book. Next to her was Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Akashi.

"You guys are boring," Suzuki remarked.

Momoi laughed at the scene and noticed Aomine wasn't here.

"Where's Dai-chan?" she asked.

"Over there with Kise," said Shirohime, pointing her hand at a booth selling drinks and other stuffs.

"Hana-chin, why aren't you swimming than reading a book?" asked Murasakibara.

"I'm just not in the mood for it, I prefer reading a book or doing something else." she replied, then go back to reading.

She looked up toward the vast blue water and saw Suzuki and Kise splashing water at each other and smiled as they were having fun.

"What do you like to do?" said Murasakibara, looking at her way.

"What do I like to do? Maybe writing I guess, but I just love trying new things." she replied.

Murasakibara asked her another question and they continued this until Suzuki came up to them.

"Hanabe-chan, you at least need to have some fun when your here. The rest of you guys too," she said pouting.

Shirohime closed her book and got up, beginning to go buy a drink.

"Ne, are you guys even having fun? Aomine-chan, how could you sleep like this."Suzuki remarked, looking at them.

"Beats me," Aomine said, sitting up.

Shirohime came back holding a water bottle and noticed the clouds were gray,

"Ano, it looks like it'll rain today. So why don't we go back to the suite and rest for the night." she said.

"Aw, it was hot today. Now it's raining?" Suzuki said staring at the sky.

"We got tomorrow too, Asuka." said Shirohime, packing up her stuff.

* * *

After taking a bath and beginning to go to sleep, Shirohime dozed off by the rain lulling her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shirohime woke up to the sound of someone yelling her name.

"Hanabe-chan! Wake up." said a familiar voice.

"What is it, Asuka?" replied the magenta haired girl.

"It's morning, let's go outside and swim again!" said Suzuki, smiling at her.

"What about the rest?" she said, noticing Momoi's sleeping figure.

"I think they won't mind," replied Suzuki.

**~10 minutes later~**

"Oi, Hanabe-chan! Everyone's here." said Suzuki, calling out to Shirohime in the water.

She was settling on a huge white float lounge, relaxing.

"What's Himecchi doing?" asked Kise, looking into the water to see Shirohime.

"Relaxing, she must've been tired," said Momoi.

Kise then looked at Shirohime for a moment when his face light up, like he had an idea.

"Ah! Suzukicchi, come over here." said Kise, motioning Suzuki to come over to him.

He then whispered something in her ear and she too smiled, in a creepy way.

"Sure! Let's do it." she said, then they both dove in the water and swam to Shirohime's direction.

"What are they up to?" said Midorima, holding his lucky item, a pair of sunglasses.

"Probably something troublesome," Aomine said, lying down.

Shirohime was minding her own business when she heard a splash.

She looked up to find nothing and went back to relaxing, she heard another splash and saw a flash of yellow

or was it orange?

"Eh? Ryouta, Asuka. Is that you guys?" she said, looking around.

She heard giggling from her other side and turned around, but the only thing she saw was Kise and Suzuki and remembering

being pushed off her float and her ending up in the water.

The rest of the GoM and Momoi heard a scream and then someone laughing.

"Hey, Kise. What happened?" yelled Aomine.

They saw Shirohime popping up from the water and Kise and Suzuki swimming fast for their dear life.

The two soon arrived at the beach and hide behind Murasakibara.

Shirohime then arrived after they noticed her coming towards them and was looking for Kise and Suzuki.

"Seijuro, where's Ryouta and Asuka?" she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Behind Murasakibara," replied the redhead.

Shirohime then heard whimpers behind Murasakibara and went behind him.

"Ryouta. Asuka. Come with me, will you?" she said, then dragged them behind a booth.

The GoM only heard sounds of someone apologizing over and over, and another one screaming for his life.

She then came back with the two crying and went to sit down next to Murasakibara.

Kise and Suzuki decided to go into the water, leaving her alone.

After a while, Shirohime decided to ask Murasakibara a question.

"Hey, Atsushi. How did Seijuro had two different eye colors, if I may ask?"

"Aka-chin?" said Murasakibara, then his head faltered a bit.

"What's wrong, Atsushi?" she said.

"Aka-chin's eyes... they just so happened to change. That's my only answer," he replied.

He then got up and strode off somewhere, Shirohime was left sitting to herself.

She was thinking about when she met the GoM and how sometimes they weren't having fun

anymore in playing basketball.

"They keep on winning, so basketball isn't really fun anymore. Winning is just everything to them." she thought,

glancing back to the sea of water.

When they stayed at the beach for enough time, they decided to head back to to the suite.

Shirohime and Suzuki were sitting in the lounge room, after their shower and a tasty dinner, the group wanted to head to the

lounge room for fun.

"Hanabe-chan! Let's play a game of ping- pong." Suzuki asked.

"Ping- pong? I'm not really a fan of that..." replied Shirohime.

"Really? 'Cause it's really fun to play, if your playing fast too." said Kise.

He and Suzuki then played a mean game of ping- pong and was playing too fast.

"Where do they get that energy?" thought everyone.

Suddenly, a sound like music emerged from Shirohime's pocket.

"Oh, my phone." she said.

She took out her phone and looked at the screen, it was her father, telling her that when she was back home he had something

important to discuss with her. At this message, she frowned at it. Thinking her father probably arranged a marriage or moved her

to somewhere again for three months.

"Is something wrong, Shirohime?" asked Akashi, sitting next to her.

"No, everything's fine... for now." she replied, looking away from him and mumbled her last words.

Akashi had heard what she said and stared at her to what she meant but he only found her magenta hair when she looked away.

* * *

Apparently, school started already for me like two or three weeks ago. So I was too worked up on school and my friends.

Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That was so short!" said both Kise and Suzuki.

The GoM and the others were heading back home from their beach trip. On the ride, Suzuki had been whining and Kise was talking a lot.

"Really? I had fun, though." said Momoi, smiling.

"Hana-chin, I see your house." said Murasakibara.

Shirohime nodded back, "I'll see you all at school tomorrow." she said.

"Bye Hanabe-chan!" said Suzuki, waving along with Kise and Momoi.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it, there stood Hoshimi.

"Shirohime. Did you have fun with your friends?" she asked.

"Yes, I had fun." she replied and smiled back.

"Emiru and Ryuu are sleeping." said Hoshimi.

Shirohime laughed when she said that, and went upstairs. Before she went to her room, she checked on Emiru and Ryuu. She found them in Ryuu's room, Emiru was sleeping on Ryuu's bed and Ryuu was sleeping next to her. She then went back to her room and slept for the day.

**~The Next Day~**

Shirohime woke up rather early and decided to go to school early. She changed into her uniform and went downstairs, she then saw her father and remembered him saying he had something important to say to her.

"Good morning." she said, then sat down for breakfast.

"Ohayou!" said Emiru, smiling at her.

"Shirohime, I'm sure you remember when I said I have something important to discuss with you." said her father.

"Yes, I do remember." said Shirohime.

"Apparently, I want you to move back to America once you finish eight grade this week." he said. _(A/N: Did I Mention This Before? Shirohime's In 8th Grade With The GoM Too)_

"Father, why? You keep on moving her to different states for no reason." said Ryuu.

This was the sixth time Shirohime moved, her father decided to move her around alot last year.

"Ryuu, I assure you. This is the last time I'll be moving her. After she spent three months in America, she'll come back to Japan."

he said, then got up.

"Onee-chan, I feel sory for you." said Emiru.

"Don't be, father said this is the last time. And it's only for three months." said Shirohime.

Ryuu and Hoshimi only looked at Shirohime a bit sadly, it wasn't fair when Shirohime was the only one moving around and not them.

"Excuse me, but I'll be going." Shirohime said.

Ichiro was waiting outside with the limo and when Shirohime came out, she was looking glum.

"Did something happen with your father?" he asked.

"Yes, he decided to move me back to America." she replied.

"Again? Surely, this is the last time?" he asked.

"Yes, this is the last time he's moving me. But I'll be back in three months." she replied.

She got in the car and thought about various things,

"This will be my last week in Japan and then I'm headed for America."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What! Your father's moving you back to America?" said both Kise and Suzuki.

"Yes, I'm fine with it." said Shirohime.

She then picked up a ball and shooted in the basket from the middle of the court, the GoM watched her as they were a bit shocked from the news of her moving.

"But Hanabe-chan, it's unfair when this is your sixth time! I'll like only see you for two days." said Suzuki.

"I'll see you guys again." she replied back.

"Are you really fine with it, Hanabe?" said Midorima.

"Hana-chin does look gloomy." Murasakibara said, a finger on his chin.

"Like I said, I'm fine with it." she said again, annoyed she had to say that again.

**~Time Skip~ (A/N:I Decided To Skip A Few Days And Make It Friday Since I Want To Finish This Story)**

_The Next Day (Friday):_

Shirohime sighed for today was the day she moved back to America, she packed all her stuffs already, now she was sitting in the basketball gym.

The prinicipal was almost done with his speech, apparently they already went through the students getting awards and getting their students.

"And I hope that you have a lively year in high school." was what the principal said after he left.

Soon, students begin filing outside either going home or finishing extracurricular activities.

"Hanabe-san." said a familiar voice.

Shirohime turned around to see the GoM, Momoi, and Suzuki.

"Eh? I was wondering where you guys were," she said, walking to them.

"Hanabe-san, Suzuki-san wants to say something from all of us." said Momoi happily.

"What is it, Asuka?" said Shirohime.

"Hanabe-chan, we'll miss you and... have fun in America." Suzuki said, changing from gloomy to a bit happy.

"Arigato," said Shirohime, smiling at them all.

After a lot of hugs from some of the GoM and Suzuki, Shirohime left.

When she left, Suzuki began to turn sad.

"Suzukicchi, don't be sad." said Kise, ruffling her hair.

She smiled back at him and returned back to being happy.

* * *

_Extra: Spoiler Alert! Reading This Can Spoil Anything Not Out Yet For The Next Kuroko No Basuke Season.  
_

"Time to go to America," said Shirohime, smiling.

"I'll see you again, m'lady." said Ichiro.

"I'll see you too in three months, Ichiro-kun!" said Shirohime.

She got on the plane and soon fall asleep, in a few hours she arrived in America and checked in a hotel.

She decided to go look around the town where she was and went into many shops, once she finished her shopping she went to a restaurant called Maji. She ordered a hamburger and a vanilla milkshake and sat at a table.

After a while, she heard talking, one's voice was very familiar.

"I'm telling you Alex, you need to stop kissing people/ doing that to people." said the voice.

Shirohime turned around and saw a about tall red head, a black haired boy, and a women with long blonde hair.

"Taiga? Tatsuya?" she asked, looking at them.

"Ha- Shirohime?" said Kagami, wide eyed.

"Huh? Who's this pretty lady, Taiga?" said the lady.

"She's Shirohime Hanabe, remember when we went to Japan not too long ago? We met her at the mall were where we going to." said Tatsuya, smiling at Shirohime.

"Oh, your that Shirohime. The one Tatsuya and Taiga keep on talking about how she was so cute and pretty! I'm Alex." said the lady.

"Eh? They called me cute and pretty?" said Shirohime, a light blush on her cheeks.

"No, it's not what you think. Alex made it up!" said Kagami, Himuro's and him were blushing a bit too.

"Hm, I just noticed that you didn't even do anything yet, Alex." said Himuro.

"Oh, your right." said Alex.

"Huh? Do what?" said Shirohime.

"She has this habit of kissing people randomly." said Kagami, ashamed of Alex a bit.

Shirohme chuckled and looked at them, "Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow?" she said.

"Sure, we'll see you at Maple Story Park." said Alex. _(A/N: Well, What Am I Suppose To Name A Park?)_

Shirohime soon started seeing Kagami, Himuro, and Alex while she was in America enjoying her time.

Particularly, she didn't even mind coming back to America for three months.


End file.
